Voyeur
by Asrial
Summary: Loki refuse de quitter ses appartements depuis des semaines. Thor décide de s'y faufiler pendant que son frère à été forcé de s'absenter. Il y reste trop longtemps, se cache et tombe sur un scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer. Heureusement, Thor est incapable de rester de marbre devant l'adversité. Surtout quand elle à les chevilles fines, les pieds fins et des fesses d'albâtre.


Voyeur

Loki avait enfin quitté sa chambre.  
Depuis leur retour à Asgard, son frère n'avait pas quitté ses appartements, sauf lorsque le protocole l'exigeait.

Thor en souffrait.

Loki avait été punis à la hauteur de ses actes forcés par le Tesseract et Thanos.

Les cents coups de fouets lui avaient laissés le dos déchirés et en sang.

Il avait déliré pendant des jours sous la fièvre de son dos infecté jusqu'à ce que Thor défonce la porte de la cellule où il avait enfermé et plus ou moins abandonné, le prenne dans ses bras et le conduise à Eir.

La déesse de la médecine avait eu si peur de la fureur de Thor qu'elle l'avait soigné sans protester.

La "discussion" homérique entre Thor et son père avait fait trembler les murs d'Asgard.

Le roi avait fini par se laver les mains de Loki.  
Thor voulait le prendre en charge ? Très bien ! Qu'il s'en débrouille ! Mais la moindre incartade de Loki serait mise sur sa tête.

Loki n'avait pas été au courant de ce petit arrangement lorsqu'il avait jeté à la figure d'un serviteur une chope de bière.

Lorsque deux gardes étaient venus chercher Thor pour les dix coups de fouets subséquents, le jotun avait été incrédule.

Lorsque Thor était revenu, le dos écarlate et saignant par endroit, Loki avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie malgré les bracelets qu'Odin lui avait mis.

Lorsque les deux bijoux de contrôle étaient tombés sur le sol, carbonisés, Odin n'avait rien pour faire pour retenir son cadet.  
Loki avait soigné Thor.

Il ne s'était pas excusé.

Il n'avait pas demandé ce qui se passait.

Il avait déjà eu le temps d'interroger les serviteurs.

Depuis, il ne sortait plus de ses appartements, pas plus qu'il ne laissait quelqu'un y rentrer.

Les serviteurs posaient les repas devant sa porte.  
C'était tout.  
Thor passait des heures à gratter devant le huis clos.

Mais jamais Loki ne lui ouvrait….

Là, Thor s'était faufilé chez son frère presque par accident.

Loki avait mal fermé la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre chez leur mère.

Frigga avait exigé la présence de son fils pour un moment.  
Thor n'avait plus put résister.

Il était entré dans ce saint des saints qu'étaient les appartements de son cadet.

Il n'avait pas été vraiment surpris par ce qu'il y avait trouvé.

Le salon était rempli de livres et d'objets méthodiquement rangés.  
Ce qui était la chambre de Thor dans l'appartement en miroir dans le sien était le bureau de son frère, remplis lui aussi de livres, de cornues, d'artéfacts et de toiles à moitié peintes.  
Thor ne savait pas que son frère peignait !

Il avait regardé chaque toile l'une après l'autre. Les plus grandes étaient de sa taille, les plus petites de quelques centimètres de côté.

Loki y avait peint nombre de sujets.

Asgard, Midgar, certains des Avengers même, ses enfants, un ou deux autoportrait….

Thor y avait trouvé aussi un portrait d'Odin qui avait été lacéré avec un couteau.  
Sur le mur, il y avait une toile de famille ou ils étaient tous.

Loki y avait minutieusement découpé le visage d'Odin puis avait barbouillé sa propre présence avec de la peinture bleue avant d'écrire "monstre" en runes par-dessus.

Thor en avait le cœur brisé.  
Etait-ce ainsi que son frère se voyait ? Comme un monstre ?

La gorge serrée, il quitta le bureau pour gagner la chambre de son frère  
La pièce était toute petite. Dans ses propres appartements, c'était là qu'il entreposait ses armes et ses vêtements. Ici, il y avait bien le même petit dressing que le sien, mais le lit de son frère y était aussi.  
Alors que le sien était au milieu de la chambre, devant la porte, ici, le grand lit deux (voir trois ou quatre places) du second prince avait été poussé tout contre la fenêtre, visiblement perpétuellement ouverte si la quantité de débris de feuilles et de poussière accumulée dans le coin et les gonds était significative.

Mais Loki était un Jotun. Qu'il ait chaud en permanence n'était pas une étonnant. Il n'y avait pas non plus de couverture ou de fourrure sur le lit. Juste un fin drap de soie verte qui n'était débordée que d'un côté.

Thor s'assit sur le lit puis roula dessus.  
Comme il s'y attendait, le matelas n'était enfoncé par un coucher constant que d'un côté.

Depuis combien de temps son frère était-il célibataire ? Même lorsqu'il avait été marié à Angrobda d'abord, puis à Sigyn ensuite, Loki avait conservé ses appartements personnels. Il rejoignait son épouse en début de nuit puis revenait dormir ici.  
Loki ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit depuis son…aventure…avec Svadilfari.

Il n'y avait guère que Thor qu'il supportait dans la même couverture que lui lorsqu'ils allaient se balader. Même ses épouses lui étaient insupportables ?

C'était paradoxale quand on connaissait la…disponibilité presque proverbiale de Loki ainsi que son manque de discernement sur ses partenaires des deux sexes.  
Thor en avait ri pendant des années.  
A présent, il réalisait tristement que si son frère était si peu farouche, c'était plus parce qu'il avait peur que personne ne veuille de lui qu'autre chose.

Loki avait un énorme complexe d'infériorité.

Thor enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de son frère.

Qu'il aimait cette odeur si particulière.

Qu'il aimait son frère tout simplement… Et l'exil volontaire que son frère mettait un point d'honneur à s'infliger lui crevait le cœur.

Il se gorgea encore de l'odeur délicieuse de son petit frère pendant si longtemps qu'il se mit à somnoler.  
C'est le bruit de la porte des appartements claquée avec rage qui le réveilla en sursaut.  
Loki allait le tuer s'il le trouvait là !

Presque paniqué, Thor fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Il se rua dans le placard à la porte ajourée et referma derrière lui. Il repoussa les vêtements pour les avoir devant lui.  
Si son frère le trouvait là, il n'aurait aucune chance de faire croire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était mort.  
Mais là, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Loki fourragea un moment dans le salon en pestant en plusieurs langues avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.  
Comme dans celle de son frère, la même pièce donnait sur la salle de bain. Thor devait traverser sa petite armurerie, Loki était directement dans son sanctuaire le plus privé.

Il s'y enferma une minute avant d'en ressortir.

Thor dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Loki s'était en partie déshabillé.  
Depuis quand Thor n'avait pas vu son frère si peu vêtu ?  
Loki ne portait plus qu'une chemise de dessous et son pantalon.  
Un grand coup au cœur fit frémir le prince de la tête aux pieds.

Les bottes de son frère étaient aussi larges et grandes que les siennes. Pourtant, à le voir pied nu, Loki avait des pieds minuscules !  
Pourquoi ?  
Etait-ce encore une façon incompréhensible pour Thor de Loki pour tenter d'être au même niveau que son frère ?

Thor ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses petits pieds fins et délicats. Comme le reste de Loki, ils étaient pâles, exquis, presque raffinés.

Thor avec tellement de rage contre l'envie d'ouvrir le placard pour aller baiser ses petits pieds délicats qu'il en resta un instant figé de tournis.

Thor avait toujours été un fétichiste du pied mais là…. Par Yggdrasil….

Loki s'assit sur son lit

Il avait enfin cessé de pester.

Le jeune prince se laissa tomber à plat dos sur la literie.

N'avait-il pas tiré le drap avant de partir ?  
Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
Ce n'était pas comme si quiconque viendrait dans son antre de toute façon.

Pourquoi Frigga avait-elle insisté si fort pour qu'il vienne la voir ?  
La reine avait juste passé deux heures à lui faire admettre qu'il était un sale gosse gâté.  
Lui !? Un sale gosse ?  
Bon, à la limite, ca, il voulait bien.  
Mais gâté ?

HA ! Et dire qu'il avait juste voulu prouver à Odin qu'il était aussi capable que Thor.  
Peuh. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance. C'était comme mettre un singe et un poisson rouge au pied d'un arbre et de leur demander à tous les deux de monter à un arbre pour "qu'ils partent à égalité"

Vieux fou.

Dire qu'il avait été déçu par Frigga était au-delà de ce qu'il éprouvait actuellement.

Mais tout le monde le décevait.

Le seul pour qui il avait encore un peu de patience était Thor.  
C'était idiot, mais le savoir à gratter à sa porte chaque jour était un baume sur son cœur maltraité.

Le jotun ferma les yeux.

Il roula sur le ventre.  
Les pieds remonté derrière lui, le menton dans les mains et les coudes sur le matelas, il resta un long moment à observer l'extérieur.

Au moins avait-il une belle vue d'ici… Quand il faisait bien clair, il voyait même le pré de Sleipnir.

Son fils lui manquait toujours, comme chacun de ses enfants.  
Il se força à se changer les idées avec un livre autant qu'à ignorer la douleur de son ventre vide qui se serrait.  
Ca arrivait de temps en temps. Sans doute les jotuns étaient-ils comme tous les animaux, avec des périodes de chaleur. Ces créature était bien les plus abjects des prédateurs inutiles.

Loki avait appris à ignorer les besoins de son corps comme il avait appris à ignorer ceux de son cœur.

Le jeune prince lut un moment sans vraiment enregistrer ce qu'il lisait.

Son esprit était encore focalisé sur les paroles de Frigga.

Il devait se soumettre. Il devait demander pardon.  
Il devait implorer pitié.  
Jamais.  
Jamais il n'accepterait !

Avec un accès de rage soudain, il envoya son livre claquer contre la porte de sa penderie.

Furieux à nouveau, il se remit sur ses pieds en pestant après Odin et Frigga.

Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas laissé mourir sur Jotunheim ! Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tué après Midgar ?

Loki se figea soudain en réalisant que le soleil se couchait lentement.

Thor n'était pas venu gratter à sa porte ce soir.  
C'était la première fois depuis leur retour.

Son cœur se serra.

Il l'abandonnait à son tour ?

La douleur de son bas ventre se fit plus forte.  
Depuis quand n'avait-il eut personne entre ses bras ?  
S'il s'écoutait, il utiliserait sa magie pour modifier son apparence et se jeter à la tête de la première personne venue, mâle ou femelle, peu lui importait.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Un lourd frisson lui remonta le long des reins.  
Penser à Thor lorsqu'il était dans cet état n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Du tout.

D'une pensée, il vérifia avec sa magie que la porte de ses appartements était bien fermée.

Il pouvait bien se laisser à un peu d'indulgence non ? Qui le saurait de toute façon ?  
Personne.  
Heimdall aurait pu mais ses appartements étaient depuis longtemps protégés contre la vision du Gardien.

Loki tira les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Ils n'étaient pas épais, mais juste assez pour occulter la vision de quiconque voudrait l'espionner sans le couper de la lumière rasante de la fin d'après-midi.

D'un claquement de doigts, les vases à feu s'allumèrent.

Une délicate fragrance d'huile qui brule mêlée d'essence de fleur embauma la pièce.

Le jotun appuya un moment son crane contre la tête de lit.

Les yeux clos, il se détendait petit à petit.

A mesure que la tension quittait ses épaules, une autre gagnait son entre jambe.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre puis sur ses jambes gainées de soie, évitant volontairement la tension entre ses cuisses.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux.

Le regard un peu vague, il se mordilla la lèvre.

Qui saurait ? C'était encore plus honteux mais quelle importance ? De toute façon, personne n'attendait rien de lui alors...

Il tendit une main vers le pied du lit.

Thor n'était guère en meilleur état que son frère. Incapable de détourner les yeux, le souffle court, il réalisait petit à petit que Loki allait se laisser aller à l'indulgence dans ce qu'il croyait être la solitude de ses appartements.  
Que devait-il faire ? Sortir ? Se montrer ?  
L'humiliation serait totale pour eux deux.

Il dut retenir un gémissement lorsque son frère commença à lentement se caresser les cuisses.

Puis son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque son frère invoqua un seul et unique clone.  
Il en avait vu des centaines, des milliers même, mais celui-là était particulier, il le savait.

Il était plus "réel" que tous les autres qu'il avait pu voir.

Loki observait ce double de lui-même avec un peu de tristesse et de résignation.

"- Tu n'es pas vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin." Souffla le jotun.

Le double haussa un sourcil.

"- Sais-tu vraiment ce dont tu as besoin ?"

Thor en resta stupéfait.  
Loki parvenait à créer des clones qui avaient leur propre conscience ? Tout au moins en partie ?

Le jotun eut un sourire glacial.  
Il agita la main vers le clone dont l'apparence changea rapidement.  
Ses épaules s'élargirent, il grandit un peu, ses cheveux poussèrent un peu, pâlirent jusqu'à un blond cendré caractéristique, une barbe de quatre jours apparus sur ses joues puis Thor put observer son doppleganger magique fixer Loki avec amusement.

"- Est-ce donc vraiment ce dont tu as besoin ?" Rit presque le faux Thor.

"- Tu es tout ce dont j'ai jamais eu besoin." Sourit tristement Loki en lui ouvrant les bras.

Le clone vint s'agenouiller sur le lit. Sans urgence, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Loki pendant qu'il le prenait dans ses bras.  
Fasciné, le souffle court, Thor ne pouvait qu'observer en silence ce double de lui-même embrasser son cadet avec une passion tranquille qui faisait fondre Loki contre lui.  
Etait-ce donc tout ce que Loki avait toujours voulu de lui ? Etait-ce aussi simple ?  
Thor savait qu'il aurait dut en être horrifié mais il n'y parvenait pas.

C'était son frère qu'il s'abandonnait à lui finalement, qui utilisait son image pour se satisfaire. Thor aurait du en être scandalisé mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Pas avec le désir aussi fort que puissant qui lui brulait les reins.

Il aurait voulu être à la place de ce double magique.

Il aurait dû y être.  
C'était sa place !

Pas celle de cette créature magique.

Le doppleganger glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Loki.

Lentement, il l'ouvrit.  
Ses baisers descendirent sur la gorge puis le torse du jotun, lui arrachant des petits hoquets de plaisir.

"- Ho…Thor…."

Le clone rit doucement.

Le vrai Thor serra les dents  
Dans une situation comme ça, jamais il n'aurait ri de Loki.

"- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une catin."

Loki tressaillit entre les bras du clone.

"- Evidement, n'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde attends de moi ?"

Le vrai prince serra les poings avec rage.

Loki nourrissait les actions du clone avec ce qu'il pensait que devraient être les réactions de son frère si jamais ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.  
La gifle du doppleganger faillit faire exploser Thor.

"- Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu es." Souffla le clone. "Une putain, un monstre, une créature inutile dont personne ne veut, suffisamment répugnante pour désirer son propre frère."

Une larme roula sur la joue de Loki.

Il détourna les yeux.

Pourtant, le double ne faisait que dire l'exacte vérité, celle qu'il se refusait à accepter depuis des siècles.

"- Tu es vraiment méprisable, Loki. Crois-tu réellement que je puisse t'aimer ? Que quiconque puisse t'aimer ?"

Un sanglot échappa au jotun.

"- Non. Je sais bien que non."

"- Mais tu es là, chaude comme une chienne en chaleur qui attends d'être couverte. Alors tu vas être une gentille petite chienne n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit.

Le clone se rapprocha de la literie, juste assez pour que Loki puisse ouvrir sa ceinture pour sortir son membre de sa gangue de tissu.

Thor faillit éclater de rire malgré la douleur que la scène lui causait.

S'il n'avait plus vu Loki nu depuis des siècles, l'inverse était visiblement vrai.

La chose entre les lèvres de son frère qu'exhibait le clone entre ses jambes n'avait rien à voir avec Mini-Mjolnir.

Pourtant, Thor reprit très vite son sang-froid.

Le double avait attrapé Loki par les cheveux et le forçait à le sucer si fort que son frère en pleurait de douleur, à moitié étouffé.

Pourquoi Loki s'infligeait-il cette torture ?  
Le prince blond du serrer très fort les poings pour ne pas bondir de sa cachette

Loki ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Le Doppleganger repoussa brutalement Loki sur le lit avant que ses fluides ne jaillissent sur son visage.

Thor eut une crispation involontaire de la joue.  
C'était ainsi que Loki le voyait ? Une brute macho et sans gêne qui ne pensait pas à ses partenaires et allait s'essuyer sur les rideaux une fois satisfait ?  
Non mais quand même !

Thor avait envie de détruire ce clone odieux qui ne faisait que faire souffrir son frère.

Il ne savait pas comment l'aimer ! Lui le savait !

Lui en rêvait depuis des siècles et….

"- Déshabille-toi. A quatre pattes."

Loki obéit lentement.

Il ôta sa chemise puis son pantalon.  
Comme tous les asgardiens, il ne portait rien dessous.

Docile, il se mit à quatre pattes.

Le clone lui claqua si fort la croupe qu'une trace écarlate apparue immédiatement, suivit par une autre.

A chaque coup, le double arrachait à son créateur un hoquet de douleur.  
S'en fut trop pour Thor.

Il sortit du placard sans un bruit puis utilisa sa foudre sur le double pour le détruire.

Loki frémit à peine de sa disparition.  
Le clone était quasi indépendant.

Il lui avait offert suffisamment de magie pour le créer pour que la magie ne revienne pas vers lui à sa destruction mais se disperse.

Thor s'agenouilla sur le sol près de son frère.

Sans un mot, il déposa un baiser sur une fesse malmenée.

Loki hoqueta de surprise.  
Qu'est-ce que ce fichu clone faisait.

Il voulut se tourner mais une main lourde et chaude entre ses omoplates l'en empêcha.

"- Ne bouge pas." Gronda Thor avec autorité.

Vaincu par ce qu'il croyait être encore son doppleganger, Loki obéit.

Il voulait tellement que son frère l'aime…Il voulait tellement qu'il le prenne dans ses bras qu'il en était à quémander un peu de tendresse auprès d'un clone créé par sa propre magie. Un clone qui prenait plaisir à l'humilier et à la faire souffrir.

Même sa propre magie savait à quel point il était pitoyable.

Il aurait pu en rire.

Il se répugnait.

Il se dégoutait.

Asgard avait raison. Il n'était qu'une infâme créature qui aurait dû croupir au fond d'une geôle jusqu'à Ragnarok et au-delà.

Les lèvres du clone coururent encore sur sa fesse, puis sur sa cuisse.

La douceur du geste était telle qu'il ne put retenir un traitre gémissement.

Pourquoi sa création était-elle aussi douce avec lui ?  
Normalement, elles étaient toujours brutales, elles le punissaient toujours puisque personne d'autre ne le faisait.

La main lourde entre ses omoplates appuya doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse tomber sur le matelas.

Loki se laissa faire, docile comme jamais son frère ne l'avait vu.

Le prince couronné chassa de ses pensées la réalité de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Il était à genoux près de son frère nu, allongé sur son lit, à lui embrasser la fesse et la cuisse.

Une sourde brulure lui remonta dans les reins.  
La bouche soudain sèche, Thor posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son cadet.

La peau était si douche…Si fraiche….

Les yeux clos, il embrassa encore la peau offerte puis descendit lentement.

Le genoux d'abord, si sensible que Loki lâcha un lourd gémissement lorsque Thor déposa un petit baiser juste derrière l'articulation puis le mollet, puissant et musclé, un mollet de cavalier. La cheville ensuite, fine, si fine…Et si pâle...  
Thor avait eu des centaines de maitresses mais aucune n'avait eu la cheville aussi fine, aussi douce et aussi pâle.

Pas même Jane, certainement pas Sif et aucune autre non plus.

"- Ne bouge pas." Ordonna soudain Thor de cette voix si autoritaire que Loki n'eut même pas l'idée de désobéir.

Il avait créé le clone pour se soumettre, pour être remis à sa place autant que pour éteindre l'incendie qui lui embrasait les veines.

Peut-être que s'il arrivait, ici, entre ces quatre murs, à accepter de n'être rien, peut-être y arriverait-il à l'extérieur.  
Et puisque c'était ce que tous voulaient de lui, alors, peut-être aurait-il enfin leur approbation.

Thor revint avec une petite cuvette d'eau chaude, du savon, un gant et une serviette.

C'était sans doute ridicule, mais le prince voulait chasser du corps de son frère les traces du double qui avait osé le toucher. Il voulait en chasser la crasse, la sueur…Les années…la distance….

Une purification rituelle un peu….

Le gant chaud et humide, chargé de savon glissa sur le dos de son frère.

"- Qu'est-ce que…"

"- Silence !" Ordonna encore Thor.

Le sorcier cessa de résister.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le clone mais s'y abandonnait.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

La chaleur du gant soulageait ses muscles tétanisés, le savon à l'odeur connue satisfaisait ses narines d'une bonne odeur de propre.

Thor le lava entièrement, le rinça, le sécha puis le fit rouler sur le dos.  
Les yeux clos, Loki s'abandonnait totalement.

De temps en temps, ce que le jotun prenait encore pour son doppleganger l'embrassait, le caressait, lui murmurait des mots doux et des encouragements qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux.

Les lèvres de Thor se posèrent encore sur sa cheville puis remontèrent doucement jusqu'à son genou.  
C'était la première fois qu'un clone faisait ça.

Avait-il envie, tout au fond de lui, d'être caressé ainsi ? Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à ses jambes. En général, on l'embrassait brutalement, on lui caressait le torse comme s'il s'était s'agit de la poitrine d'une femme puis on l'enfourchait comme une jument avant de le besogner avec la dernière énergie.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on le caressait aussi…Intimement. Aussi doucement.  
Etait-ce pour ça que ces caresses étaient aussi inattendues ?

Il hoqueta lorsqu'un petit coup de langue partie de sa cheville jusqu'à son coup de pied puis qu'un petit baiser fut posé juste sur ses orteils.

Il se sentit rougir.

Si le clone ne l'avait pas consciencieusement nettoyé, il lui aurait déjà collé un coup de pied pour qu'il arrête.

Il avait une journée de marche dans les pieds quand même ! Dans ses appartements, certes, mais quand même !

C'était…C'était….  
Il frémit lorsque le clone lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le pouce puis le prit entre ses lèvres.  
C'était une….une…une fellation d'un nouveau genre qui était affreusement érotique.  
Et atrocement frustrante.

"- Thoooor !"

Le prince blond abandonna le pouce pour sucer chaque orteil l'un après l'autre. Dire qu'il avait un certain fétiche du pied était….La pure vérité.

C'était si difficile à trouver à Asgard un petit pied fin et délicat… C'était comme les mains de son frère. Tout était délicat et fin chez lui. Sauf Gungnir érigé entre ses cuisses et qui pouvait en remontrer à Mjolnir sous toutes les coutures.

Thor ne put retenir son sourire idiot.  
Son frère était magnifique… Juste magnifique….

Il abandonna les orteils humides pour remonter sur la cheville fine qu'il mordilla, embrassa et cajola encore un long moment avant de remonter encore, lentement, jusqu'aux genoux.

Il fit subit les même outrages à l'autre pied de son frère puis remonta sur son ventre pour l'embrasser. Sous ses paumes, le torse de Loki se soulevait avec précipitation.

Les yeux clos, perdus dans un monde de sensations qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, le jotun ne put que gémir lourdement lorsque ce qu'il croyait être encore un clone l'embrassa tendrement.

Loki le repoussa soudain.

"- Arrête !"

L'ordre était sec.  
Le jotun en avait assez de jouer et de se faire dominer.

"- Assieds-toi."

Thor obéit sans un mot.

Loki le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis, le dos contre la tête du lit, puis l'enfourcha.

A cheval sur les cuisses du clone, il fouilla dans la table de nuit pour ne sortir un petit pot en terre qu'il ouvrit.

"- Prépare-moi."

Un ordre encore.

Thor sentait son frère frémir contre lui.

Sans un mot toujours, comme un bon petit double créé par magie, il trempa ses doigts dans le fluide huileux. D'une main, il attira Loki contre son torse pendant que de l'autre, il caressait la fente entre les fesses de son cadet.  
Le lubrifiant ne mit pas longtemps à transformer une sèche caresse qui aurait pu être désagréable en plaisir sans nom.  
Lorsque Loki commença à se détendre contre sa poitrine, Thor reprit de l'huile puis enfonça gentiment son majeur dans l'anus de son petit frère.

Loki appuya son front contre l'épaule du double.

Il était si doux que s'en était étrange. Normalement, ses clones étaient toujours brutaux avec lui. Même quand il leur donnait des ordres spécifiques.  
Loki voulait être punit. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Un second, puis un troisième doigt entrèrent en lui, étirant ses muscles et sa chair.

"- Arrête."

Thor retira doucement ses doigts.

Loki se recula doucement.

Les mains posées sur le torse musclé du clone, il ondula doucement des hanches contre le membre brulant qui frottait contre ses fesses.  
C'était presque le moment qu'il préférait. Cette attente intolérable, ce besoin débilitant qui lui mordait le ventre…  
Il s'empala lentement sur la virilité puissante du clone de son frère.

Un long gémissement lui échappa.

Il ne l'avait jamais senti si large avant ! Avait-il donc besoin d'autant aujourd'hui ?

Il ne se laissa même pas le temps de s'habituer à la possession pour s'empaler complètement sur le doppleganger.

Si Thor les voyait, il ne doutait pas qu'il le frapperait avec une délectation horrifiée.

Fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point malade et tordu pour prendre plaisir à se faire monter par son frère ? Même s'ils ne l'étaient pas par le sang, ils avaient été élevés ainsi.  
C'était de l'inceste.  
Et Loki y prenait un plaisir fou.  
La brulure de ses reins lui arracha un petit gémissement.

Il aimait cette sensation douloureuse et excitante.

Il aimait se sentir totalement ouvert, totalement possédé.

Lentement, même si la douleur était encore vive, il se mit à arpenter la colonne de chair qui le fendait en deux.

"- Hooo…. Thoooor…."

Les bras passés autour du cou du clone, il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur lui pour profiter de l'intromission jusqu'à son centre.

Sous lui, Thor se mordait les lèvres au sang pour faire taire ses gémissements et ses plaintes de plaisir. Un clone ne mouftait pas, lui.

Mais comment pouvait-il se taire alors que le plaisir déferlait dans ses membres ? Loki était si chaud, si étroit autour de lui !  
Jamais il n'avait eu un amant qui lui convienne à ce point. C'était comme si le corps de Loki avait été créé pour s'adapter au sien. Comme si la moindre particule de son être avait été faite pour lui.

Loki l'attrapa soudain par le col pour lui arracher sa tunique.

Il ne supportait plus de ne pas sentir la peau de son amant contre la sienne, quand bien même il ne s'agissait que d'un clone.

Thor se laissa déshabiller sans protester puis Loki inversa leurs positions en roulant sur le lit jusqu'à ce que le prince blond le domine complètement.

Les joues roses, le souffle court, le jotun noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère.

"- Baise-moi." Murmura le sorcier, les joues écarlates.

Ce n'était pas son genre de profaner des insanités, même au lit.

Thor faillit en gémir de plaisir tellement ces deux mots simples lui jetèrent de la lave en fusion dans les reins.

Il arracha un long baiser brutal à son frère puis le besogna avec la dernière énergie, lui arrachant très vite des cris si fort que quiconque passant devant la porte devait se demander qui partageait le lit du jeune prince reclus.

Loki prit rapidement son plaisir.

Thor l'imita presque aussitôt.

Le prince aurait voulu prendre son frère dans ses bras mais Loki le repoussa immédiatement. Il quitta ses cuisses, roula sur le flanc puis se roule en boule autour de son oreiller.

Il se sentait toujours mal après avoir sacrifié à ses désirs.

Il n'en était que plus solitaire, plus triste, plus malheureux.  
Jamais Thor ne voudrait de lui.  
Jamais Thor ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aimait.  
Jamais il ne pourrait ne serait-ce que lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait sans prendre le risque de perdre le peu qu'il avait encore.

S'il était enfin honnête avec lui-même, c'était la vraie raison qui le faisait fuir tout contact mais celui de Thor plus que les autres.  
Il ne voulait pas que la monstruosité de ses désirs malsains lui échappe au pire moment.

Il ne voulait pas que Thor, surtout, réalise.

Un petit sanglot lu échappa.  
Sans même jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, il agita la main vers ce qu'il prenait encore pour un clone pour le faire disparaître.

Thor frémit sous la caresse de la magie.

Silencieux, immobile, il resta de longues minutes à observer son frère. Sa semence coulait entre ses fesses, tachant lentement le drap de soie verte.

Le prince se lécha les lèvres.

Il ne devait pas. Il devait attendre que Loki s'endorme pour partir.

C'était dangereux.

C'était…  
Les larmes de son frère le frappèrent au cœur.

Si seulement il pouvait détourner son attention, le rassurer sur son amour pour lui….

Le prince envoya soudain voler ses derniers remords  
Il n'était plus à ça prêt.  
Il se pencha sur son frère pour venir laper les fluides qui s'échappaient de lui et le tentaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Loki lâcha un couinement de surprise.  
Son sort de renvoi avait échoué ?  
Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais le clone restait aussi passif qu'il était épuisé normalement et….

Il relança le sort sans plus de succès.

Thor finit par prendre ses poignets dans ses mains.

Il vint l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Loki put gouter les fluides de son frère dans leur baiser puis il réalisa.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur.

"- Th…Thor ?"

Le prince blond effleura encore ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Je suis déçu que tu t'abaisses à de tels expédients pour te satisfaire, Loki." Le gronda gentiment le prince couronné.

Humilité, les joues écarlates de honte, Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
Thor le ne laissa pas faire.

Il était plus lourd, pour fort que son frère et comptait bien utiliser cette différence à son avantage.

Loki résista à peine lorsque Thor lui noua les mains poignets au-dessus de la tête, tenus par sa forte poigne. Son frère pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi maintenant. Il savait sa honte, il savait à quel point il était déviant.

Thor se glissa encore entre les cuisses de son frère. Les muscles de Loki étaient encore souples et accueillant de leur première étreinte.

Il n'eut aucune peine à le faire sien à nouveau.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Loki.

Thor pouvait l'humilier comme il le voulait à présent, il ne résisterait pas.

Un doigt épais mais doux effaça ses larmes. Thor lécha son doigt humide puis caressa la joue de son cadet.

L'inquiétude du prince ainé était si visible sur le visage de Thor qu'elle serra le cœur de Loki malgré tout.

"- Loki…"

"- Et maintenant, Thor ? Vas-tu faire de moi ta putain ? Ou la risée d'Asgard ?"

Thor donna gentiment des hanches.

Loki ne put que feuler doucement.

Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait que jouir de l'étreinte de son frère.

Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

"- Cesse de dire des bêtises, Loki." Le blond embrassa le jotun avec tendresse. "Je suis déçu que tu ne m'ai pas parlé avant. C'est tout." Il l'embrassa une fois de plus.

Il l'aimait tellement. Depuis si longtemps.

"- Sois à moi, Loki….."

Le brun soupira de plaisir lorsque son frère se mit gentiment en mouvement avant de lâcher ses poignets. Immédiatement, les bras de Loki retrouvèrent leurs places autour du cou de Thor et ses chevilles sur ses hanches.

"- Que je n'ai plus à me faufiler dans ta chambre et me cacher dans ton placard pour te voir." Supplia encore le prince, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

Malgré le plaisir, Loki se figea. Son regard se dirigea vers le placard dont la porte était restée ouverte.  
Ainsi….Oui, il avait bien tiré le drap avant de partir voir Frigga. Et son frère avait dû s'y asseoir et le froisser et…

Il éclata de rire, un rire qui se transforma lentement en hoquets de plaisir lorsque Thor accéléra son allure.

Le sale voyeur.

Normalement, il aurait dû être fou de rage. Mais là ?  
Il gémit encore.

"- Aime-moi, Thor…"

Aime-moi.

Pas baise moi.

Thor l'embrassa encore avec passion puis se fit un plaisir d'obéir.

Encore et encore.


End file.
